


Spice Up Your Life

by Myou



Series: FellPoth Short Stories and One-Shots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FellPoth - Freeform, Lurik, M/M, NSFW implications, One-Shot, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myou/pseuds/Myou
Summary: Rurik comes home with gifts for Valentines Day and Lotus decides to reciprocate with a present of his own.
Relationships: Rurik/Lotus
Series: FellPoth Short Stories and One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210445
Kudos: 4





	Spice Up Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: NSFW implications, swearing

Lotus stared blankly at the bouquet of red roses hovering inches away from his face, "What's this for?"

"My coworkers were going on about this thing called Valentine's Day," Rurik replied as he handed off the flowers to his companion, "It's apparently a day where couples give each other stuff like flowers and candy. Everyone at work insisted I should get you something for it when they heard we didn't have anything planned."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small clear bag tied off with an equally small red ribbon containing tiny, heart-shaped red objects, "I also got you some candy. I know you prefer spicy stuff, but the only thing I could find was this cinnamon candy; they're shaped like hearts though, so I figured that would work."

The bag was placed in Lotus's palm; he blinked owlishly as he murmured, "... Valentine's Day; is it just about flowers and candy?"

"I don't think so," Rurik mused, "Everyone was discussing different ways they were planning on celebrating; even the ones I _know_ are single had plans after work. It sounded like it's more about doing nice shit for each other, so Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks... but I don't have anything to give you," Lotus pointed out, looking at the gifts with uncertainty.

Rurik waved off the comment, "It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, so I wasn't expecting anything back; just point me toward dinner and we'll call it even."

"Alright, if you say so...," Lotus conceded with some reluctance, "though supper's not quite ready yet. Go ahead and grab a seat while I find something to put these in and finish up."

Lotus turned toward the kitchen with both presents in hand as Rurik followed, spying two pots cooking on the stove. Taking a seat at the table, he watched his companion store the bag of candy in the cupboard and place the flowers on the counter, digging around in one of the cabinets for a vase. He puffed up a bit with pride when he caught a glimpse of a smile on his boyfriend's face.

Once Lotus had the flowers unwrapped, cut, and settled in their new home, he rinsed the stray plant matter from his hands and returned to the stove; flipping the two active burners off, he brought one pot over to the sink and dumped the contents into a strainer. After divvying out the spaghetti onto two plates, he pulled the second pot off the stove and covered both dishes in a bright red sauce before bringing both plates to the table.

If Rurik had a stomach, he felt it would be rumbling from the smell coming off of the meal that was placed in front of him. "Smells good," Rurik commented as he grabbed his fork and twirled it around the first bite. He was so wrapped up in his food, it took him several minutes to notice his companion's silence and pensive expression; letting his fork rest on his plate, he waved a hand in front of their face, "Earth to Lotus, everything okay?"

Lotus started, blinking away the surprise on his face as a pale blush replaced it, "Oh, yeah! I was thinking about... something..."

"... Are you planning on sharing?" Rurik smirked as he lifted a forkful of noodles.

The blush deepened as Lotus scowled, "It's personal."

Rurik laughed, but didn't press further as they both resumed their meal. When they were finished, he headed for the living room and flopped onto the couch as his partner washed the dishes. He was surprised when they went straight upstairs afterward rather than joining him on the couch, but he quickly shrugged it off and returned to his show.

He did, however, become curious about the occasional thumping noises from upstairs; after a particularly loud thump, he called up, "Lotus, what are you doing up there?"

"Nothing!" came an immediate reply, "Don't come up!"

He guessed Lotus was trying to come up with a last-minute gift; despite being told it wasn't necessary, it seemed his boyfriend couldn't just let it go. Seeing no harm in playing along, Rurik followed their directions... at least until he heard a muffled call from their room half an hour later summoning him upstairs. Making his way up the staircase and down the hall, he saw the door to their shared room had been left ajar; pushing it open, he stood in the doorway trying to process what he was seeing.

Of all the things he expected, this definitely took the cake.

Lotus was sitting in a kneeling position in the center of the bed with his hands in his lap; he was wearing nothing but his red scarf wrapped around his body and down his arms, tied off at his wrists in a bow. A vivid blush covered his face as he stammered out, "Ha... Happy Valentine's Day!"

As the initial shock wore off, Rurik snorted, "What the hell?"

"Well, you said it's Valentine's Day and couples give each other stuff; I didn't have anything planned, but I felt bad for not having anything to give you," Lotus rambled, his eye light darting away from his partner as he fidgeted in place, "T-Then I thought about it and realized it's been a while since you asked for... _that_... and I know you've been trying to take care of it yourself in private rather than pushing yourself on me or going after someone else since the incident, so... I thought _I_ would make a good present. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any ribbon, so I had to make do with my scarf; it's long enough, but it's really hard to tie a bow when your hands are-"

Lotus was cut off by a burst of laughter as Rurik clutched his sides, leaning against the doorway for support, "Holy shit, is _this_ what you were thinking of earlier? Wait- then that loud thump a couple minutes ago... did you get tangled in your scarf or something? Oh stars," he paused to gasp for breath, "I can't believe this; it's priceless!"

"You bastard..."

The note of hurt in the words caused Rurik's skull to shoot up from where he was doubled over; his cheer died down at the sight of Lotus' shaking frame. His face was burning brightly as he clenched his fists and glared at the bed under him; his voice quavered, "I-If you don't like it, then s-say so. T-This wasn't supposed to be a joke, s-so you don't need to laugh about it."

Rurik straightened up, striding purposefully into the room when the smaller clenched his sockets; he was on the verge of tears as he choked out, "I... I should have known this was a s-stupid idea, I don't know what the hell I was-"

The words were silenced as Rurik tilted his companion's chin up, leaning forward to press his mouth against theirs; a smile curled at the edges as he felt his companion melt into the kiss, pulling away once he knew he had their attention, "Sorry for laughing, but I never said I didn't like it; I was just surprised because you've never initiated sex before, much less made a show of it." A sly grin adorned his face as he closed the distance to pin the flustered skeleton underneath him, "That said, I have to say I _really_ like what I see. There's no way I could possibly turn down such a gift, especially when it's been so lovingly wrapped for me."

His hand trailed from his boyfriend's cheek down the ridges of their neck, reaching for the ribbon binding their hands together as he closed the distance- "W-Wait!" Lotus shouted, his bound hands pushing slightly against Rurik's chest to halt his progress. He pulled back, watching in confusion as the skeleton under him struggled with something clasped in their fist; comprehension dawned as a small square packet was held up between two fingers, "This first."

"A condom?" Rurik quirked his socket as he took the offered contraceptive.

"Yeah," the smaller grumbled, averting his gaze, "Even if I'm consenting, it doesn't mean I want any surprises tomorrow."

Rurik grinned, "That mean you don't want any kids?"

"Not yet, at least," Lotus asserted softly.

The taller monster chuckled as he played with the tail end of the bow around his companion's wrists, thinking it over before announcing, "I suppose we can play by your rules... just for tonight."

"You ass," Lotus bristled, though there was no true bite to the insult as he watched Rurik slowly tear open a corner of the wrapper, "You're lucky I love you."

Rurik's thoughts ground to a halt; a blank expression covered his face as he stared down at his companion, "Lotus..."

The bound monster tensed under him, "What...?"

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that," he admitted, leaning forward with an eager glint in his starry eye lights, "I want to hear it again."

"I...," Lotus hesitated, his eye light dilating and his breath quickening at Rurik's sudden close proximity.

"Go on," Rurik encouraged, stroking his partner's cheek, "I want to hear you say it."

"I... I love you," Lotus breathed.

"Again."

"I love you," he repeated with a bit more confidence.

"Damn, I never knew three words could be such a turn-on," Rurik groaned, diving down to claim his partner's lips a second time; Lotus gripped at his shirt as he worked the button on his pants off and eased the condom into place. Pulling back for air, he murmured, "You know, I'm starting to _really_ like this Valentine's Day thing."

"Wh... why?" Lotus gasped as they broke apart.

"Because I got the best gift ever," he purred in return, reaching down to finally unwrap his present.


End file.
